Machine Learning uses a number of statistical methods and techniques to create predictive models for classification, regression, clustering, manifold learning, density estimation and many other tasks. A machine-learned model summarizes the statistical relationships found in raw data and is capable of generalizing them to make predictions for new data points. Machine-learned models have been and are used for an extraordinarily wide variety of problems in science, engineering, banking, finance, marketing, and many other disciplines. While many datasets and models comprise numeric and categorical data types, there is room for improvement in analysis and visualization of data that includes text.